


A bitter treat

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [55]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Attempted oral, Drabble, Giving a show, Hesitation, M/M, Popsicles, Summer, Treating a popsicle like a dick, Yonekuni is hesitant, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: bitter</p><p>Shirou enjoys a Popsicle while Yonekuni "enjoys" something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bitter treat

He gave the clear liquid a lick, grimacing at the taste. He tried to hide his expression from his lover, not wanting to hurt Shirou with not liking it. If Shirou could do it, then he could do it. Pulling and setting aside his pride he told himself to do it, a treat for Shirou

Another lick and another grimace, unable to stop the bitter like feeling that ran through him. A glance up, the flushed face that looked down at him. Fingers sliding through his hair while he ran his hand up the pale abdomen, his own fingers finding the marks he left.

Seeing the hope in gray eyes, he gave it another taste before taking it into his mouth. Weighing the treat on his tongue, feeling Shirou pull it out and trace the tip along his lips before pulling the Popsicle away only to see a pink tongue lick up the treat. With his mouth cold, he nuzzled against the flaps of Shirou’s jeans, pushing against the straining cloth that held the treat that Shirou had been waiting for.

Another glance up, catching gray eyes as the wolf sucked on the phallic like treat as he tasted the bitter fluid that dampened the cloth of his lover’s underwear.


End file.
